


all information known re: four the fortune teller

by superdino (crystalrainwing)



Series: Nothing’s Gonna Scare Us Now [4]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Post-Season/Series 01, Rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/pseuds/superdino
Summary: he-they-lesbian: ok so everyone knows about the fortune teller kid right. at least if you live in gatlon. well i have taken the liberty of gathering all the information we have about him. you may hold your applause.OR: what people know about Klaus, shown in the form of a tumblr post.(Set just before chapter 4 of Somebody Catch My Breath)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz (mentioned)
Series: Nothing’s Gonna Scare Us Now [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	all information known re: four the fortune teller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellihaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaz/gifts).



> surprise! im not dead!  
> i think this might be the worst thing ive ever created but my brain wouldnt let me free if i didnt write it  
> i Will post the next chapter of SCMB at some point i just have to reread the book... again. i forgot what happened  
> also: please assume that simon and any other renegades dont know any of this. they barely know he exists, because he runs whenever he spots authority

## all information known re: four the fortune teller

he-they-lesbian: ok so everyone knows about the fortune teller kid right. at least if you live in gatlon. well i have taken the liberty of gathering all the information we have about him. you may hold your applause. 

first of all - his names four. like the number. i think a lot of people do know this already but some might not. pronouns he/they (i actually asked him btw so i have a legitimate source here)(always fun to find another he/they ily four). somewhere between 11 and 15, i think. not very old at least. 

every day pretty much hes out between the old Mexican restaurant and Leo’s Lightbulbs on cherrywood st. his ‘shop’ is a cardboard box spraypainted black with TAROT CARD READINGS on top and From your favourite psychic child! on the bottom both in bright blue spraypaint. so if you want to find him yourself go there

ok here is where things get a bit less concrete you might say, everything from here on out is more theories-ish or stuff you cant actually prove, or has a lot to do with his abilities which are still pretty unknown

so when he does tarot card readings he doesnt do it the like, correct way? dont quote me on this tho i just saw it somewhere else. apparently the way he does it is his own way not a regular one. good for him i guess

four seems to have telekinesis as well as future-seeing abilities. i can vouch for this personally. he likes flipping his cards through the air and shuffling them different ways. if you havent seen that one video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) is the link. how are these abilities connected????? i dont know tbh. apparently he can float as well but i havent seen that or any proof

popped up out of nowhere a couple months ago. apparently the renegades have no record of him??? idk if thats true. 

the cards themselves are fuckin weird as hell they look hand painted and theres words at the bottom but theyre not in any language me or anyone else ive talked to recognizes. please lmk if u have any idea what it is. the pictures are rlly detailed and based on a couple ppl ive talked to it sounds like theyre specific to four, like he understands what they mean based on the picture whereas no one else would. weve also noticed that there are recurring characters and we have a list of 10 (and the nicknames ive given them), if anyone goes to see him id love to know what ur card looked like

here is the list:

  1. a white kid with a weird school-looking uniform, dark hair, intense eyes. always shown with complicated equations, sometimes shown with coffee. i call him ‘number boy’
  2. this is as far as i can tell the most common one. a white guy with curly blond hair and a kind face. he’s usually shown as having a huge wound in his chest, but sometimes not. often shown wearing military fatigues, sometimes 1980s looking clothes. sometimes shown with a briefcase nearby, or blue light. ‘dead guy’
  3. the last one is sometimes paired with a white person who has short curly brown hair and wears either black clothes and eyeliner or military fatigues. no ones ever seen this person on a card without the previous. almost always looks incredibly sad, so ‘sad person’
  4. white girl with long brown hair. sometimes shown as an adult, sometimes as a kid (someone saw both on the same card and made the connection), always with a violin. sometimes with white eyes and a suit. ‘violin girl’
  5. asian guy with styled black hair. sometimes shown as a kid covered in blood. child version wears the same uniform as number boy and kid violin girl. sometimes shown as an adult, always wearing an all-black outfit and sometimes shown only as a silhouette. iirc someone said they heard four call him ben, but idk if thats true bc four’s always talking to himself or maybe someone else, calling them ben. i still use ‘ben’ as the nickname for this guy
  6. latino guy with short dark hair and two scars on his face, one on his temple and one on his eyebrow. shown wearing all black, looks very angry, has some kind of bdsm harness with a bunch of knives attached. usually holding a knife as well. sometimes shown beating people up. ‘knife man’
  7. Black woman sometimes shown as a child. impeccable fashion sense and so gorgeous holy shit. sometimes shown holding her hand up to her mouth as if whispering to someone. sometimes shown with her throat slit and covered in blood, or with a bandage on her neck. survived having her throat slit???? ‘beautiful lady’
  8. a tall white man with short blond hair. sometimes shown as not a child but younger, and having a normal body, sometimes shown as older and having a really hairy gorilla looking body. often shown with the moon, sometimes with beautiful lady (are they dating?? cause if not id date her) ‘moon man’
  9. an actual gorilla. it wears glasses and clothes and has a cane. still weirded out by this one. often shown looking sad or guilty in front of a dark background. ‘gorilla’
  10. old white guy with a monocle (who tf uses a monocle) and white hair. looks scary and angry. sometimes holding a red journal and sometimes shown with gorilla. sometimes shown with a razor blade. ‘monocle man’



ok thats all i can think of! if i remember or learn anything else ill edit the original post so check every once in awhile lol. links to sources in the first reblog

special thanks to @bitchass-mushroom @frostedfuckwheat @renegades-r-cool @fivebros @ieat-somuchchocolate @notfamous @notaprodigy-kermit-lover @dreeadwarden-is-hot @imakehorriblepuns @ikillfasciists-bitch @gay-andtrans-epicboy @cringe-lorrd @whyamihere-bro for their help!!

frostedfuckwheat: oof ty for tagging me!! went to go see them again yesterday haha. didnt learn anything new (not abt them anyways... did get a prediction ofc) but my card did have violin girl on it

yourfavekillstheanarchists: Oh this is great! Thanks for putting this together @he-they-lesbian. Some of my followers have been messaging me about Four, so here you go guys!

official-fourand-ben: hey its me im using a library computer i dont have any other device. im not gonna tell you anything about me but i will say that ben is my brother and youre right that is his card. hes a little bitch please add that to his card description. also im 13 

he-they-lesbian: HOLY SHIT HE RESPONDED??? OH MY GOD HE PROBABLY THINKS IM A CREEP. IM SO SORRY DUDE

lilera: oh my goooood im fucking dying

theressomethinginthewater: @she-sellsseashells werent you asking abt them the other day

she-sellsseashells: oh thanks dude!

tryalittle-harder: is no one gonna talk about how op actually edited the post to say that ben’s a little bitch 

littleratpansexual: can confirm that his predictions come true. listen to this kid they know things

official-fourand-ben: i know nothing actually. how the fuck do you use computers

120,477 notes

originally posted: 1 month ago

**Author's Note:**

> hope this made u laugh a little at least askgdhjldsgjk its so stupid  
> if u like this, or u like the series: please leave a comment my motivation is so low these days  
> or u could. u could send me a message or an ask on [tumblr](https://crystalrainwing.tumblr.com/)  
> if u like my weird crossovers... check out [this one.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899936/chapters/70900077) fair warning tho - while this series is supposed to be funny and fun, that ones a lot more serious.


End file.
